Yang Terakhir
by LynzKZ
Summary: Fang koma.. Kaizo hanya menunggu adiknya bangun dari koma tetapi adakah Fang akan bangun atau pergi buat selama-lamanya?


**Hello... fanfic ini adalah one-shot only :3 author buat pun sebab feeling feeling sedih.. hehee.. tapi tak tahulah bagi korang cerita ni sedih ataupun tidak**

 **kalau ada yang menangis tu... author berjayalah buat korang sedih xD hehehee.. dalam cerita ni, no super power, semua manusia biasa**

 **oh yea.. cerita ini author buat sebab ada readers yang asyik minta cerita sedih.. jadi author buatkan lah satu xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam cerita ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yang terakhir

 _"Ingat tak lagi pertemuan kita buat pertama kali. Ingat tak lagi pertama kali persahabatan kita terjalin dan ingat tak lagi apabila kau mengetahui tentang penyakit aku. Pertama kali aku memberitahu kawan-kawan aku tentang penyakit aku, semuanya terkejut tapi apa yang paling menyedihkan. Aku hanya ada beberapa bulan sahaja untuk hidup. Kawan-kawan ku, janganlah kau bersedihan jika aku pergi dulu. Pertemuan kita memberikan aku untuk meneruskan kehidupan aku tetapi, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya dapat berkenalan dengan kamu semua, hanya sekejap sahaja. Aku berharap, kawan-kawan aku akan abadikan kenangan kita bersama. Aku sangat sayangkan kamu semua dan juga abang aku iaitu Kaizo"_

"Pang, kau nak air atau makanan apa-apa?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Betul ni kau tak nak apa-apa?"

"Betul abang. Adik tak lapar"

"Kalau kau lapar, beritahu abang. Nanti abang akan belikan makanan untuk kau" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya yang kini berada di hospital "Abang pergi beli makanan sekejap. Abang lapar"

"Ok abang"

"Kau rehatlah atau baca novel yang kawan kau berikan semalam" Kaizo berikan buku novel Star Wars kepada adiknya. Fang mengambil buku itu dan dia peluk di dadanya "Nanti abang akan kembali"

"Abang.."

"Yea adik ku"

"Terima kasih kerana menjaga Fang dekat hospital" Kaizo terus berikan senyumannya kepada adik dia

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawab abang" Kaizo belai rambut Fang "Abang pergi dulu" Kaizo pusingkan badannya untuk beredar keluar dari bilik adiknya. Fang melihat abangnya keluar dari bilik itu. Dia tersenyum bersendirian sambil membuka buku novel itu. Dia baringkan dirinya sambil membaca novel tersebut

* * *

Itulah kali terakhir Kaizo dapat berborak dengan adiknya. Kini Fang dalam keadaan koma. Setiap hari Kaizo akan menunggu adiknya bangun, setiap hari dia akan menunggu senyuman dari adiknya dan setiap hari juga dia menunggu untuk adiknya bersuara. Dia rindu dengan gelak ketawa dari adiknya, perangai nakal adiknya dan juga saat-saat adiknya ingan bermanja-manja dengan dia

Setiap hari dia menatap wajah adiknya. Setiap kali dia tidur, tangan dia akan menggenggam tangan adiknya. Dia berharap sangat jari jemari adiknya bergerak tetapi apa yang dia dapat, hanyalah kesejukan tangan adiknya

"Pang.. Pang dengar tak suara abang?" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya sedikit "Pang ingat tak lagi.. semasa kita kecil lagi. Kau selalu ikut ke mana sahaja abang pergi sebab kau terlampau sayangkan aku tapi aku tidak pernah rasa rimas dengan adanya kau di sisi aku setiap hari sebab abang pun sayangkan kau. Pertama kali abang dukung kau, abang dapat sebuah hadiah senyuman kau yang pertama. Abang ingat lagi senyuman manis itu. Dari saat itu, abang berjanji dengan ibu dan ayah, yang abang sentiasa akan melindungi kau tapi selepas sahaja abang dapat tahu, kau ada penyakit.. hati abang hancur. Jadi abang tidak dapat menjaga dan melindungi kau buat selama-lamanya. Tapi abang akan jaga kau selama kau ada di sini lagi. Tapi.. kalau kau sudah tiada lagi, abang pasti akan keseorangan selepas ini"

Air mata Kaizo mengalir keluar. Dia tidak dapat tahan rasa kesedihannya dihatinya. Dia cium dahi adiknya dan peluk kepala adiknya

"Pang.. abang tak tahu apa yang abang akan lakukan selepas ini. Ibu dan ayah sudah tiada, kini kau pula akan tinggalkan abang. Kau lah satu-satunya yang aku sekarang ni... tapi kalau kau pergi juga.. abang terima dengan pemergian kau. Abang tahu, ibu dan ayah akan jaga kau dengan baik di sana nanti"

* * *

Mata Fang terbuka sedikit tetapi dia hanya nampak beberapa orang yang ada di sisinya. Seorang demi seorang tersenyum gembira apabila melihat Fang sudah terjaga dari komanya. Yaya dan Ying menangis gembira, Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya tersenyum sahaja

"Boboiboy? Kau ada dekat sini?"

"Yea Fang, aku dan kawan-kawan kita yang lain ada di sini. Semuanya ingin temankan kau di hospital" kata Boboiboy yang hampir hendak menangis itu

"Tapi.. mana abang aku? Dia keluar ke?" Mereka semua pandang satu sama lain dan terdiam sebentar. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi sedih "Kenapa? Apa terjadi dekat abang aku?"

"Fang.. aku berharap kau akan tabah"

"Kenapa Yaya? Beritahu aku.. apa yang terjadi dengan dia" Fang bangun terduduk dari katilnya "Beritahu.. mana abang aku?"

"Fang.. abang kau..." Yaya tidak sanggup untuk beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya "Abang kau.. sebenarnya..." Yaya terus memeluk Ying. Dia menangis di dalam pelukan Ying

"Abang aku.. jangan cakap.. dia.. sudah.." Secara tidak langsung, air mata Fang menitis ke atas selimut hospital "Abang sudah tiada?"

"Dia sudah tiada Fang.. semasa dia dalam perjalanan ke sini, dia di langgar oleh sebuah lori" Boboiboy berikan plushie landak kepada Fang "Dia pulang ke rumah hari itu sebab dia nak ambik plushie kesayangan kau" Dia letakkan plushie itu di atas selimut Fang

"Plushie ni... adalah plushie pertama yang aku dapat daripada dia" Fang mengangkat plushie landak itu. Dia memeluk plushie itu seolah-olah itu adalah abangnya "Setiap hari, setiap malam.. aku akan peluk dan tidur bersamanya. Kadang-kadang, semasa aku bergaduh dengan abang aku.. aku akan luahkan segala-galanya kepada plushie ini. Dia lah menjadi pendengar setia aku.. sekarang..." Fang baling plushie itu "DIA SUDAH TIADA! ABANG SUDAH TIADA... KENAPA ABANG TINGGALKAN ADIK! KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA!"

Fang mengamuk di atas katil hospital itu. Boboiboy cuba tenangkan dia tetapi Fang menolak kawan dia. Yaya dan Ying menangis kerana tidak sanggup melihat Fang mengamuk di dalam bilik itu. Gopal terpaksa berlari keluar untuk memanggil nurse dan doktor. Beberapa nurse masuk ke dalam bilik untuk berikan ubat penenang kepada Fang

"JANGAN PEGANG AKU! AKU NAK ABANG AKU! JANGAN PEGANG AKU!" Fang bergelut dengan nurse-nurse di situ "ABANG! ABANG! ADIK PERLUKAN ABANG!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu melihat sahaja. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka perlu buat seterusnya. Mereka berharap, Fang akan tabahkan hati dan jalan kehidupannya seorang diri

* * *

Kosong. Itulah yang Boboiboy nampak. Katil yang sebelum ini pernah ada penghuninya tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi kosong. Fang telah pergi buat selama-lamanya. Setelah beberapa hari dia bangun dari koma, akhirnya dia pergi juga untuk bertemu dengan ibu bapanya dan juga abangnya. Hanya plushie landak sahaja menjadi kenangan sekarang ini. Boboiboy memeluk plushie itu di dadanya sambil teringat balik perbualan terakhir mereka

 _"Boboiboy, kalau aku pergi.. aku nak kau simpan plushie ni" Fang serahkan plushie landak itu kepada Boboiboy_

 _"Kenapa kau cakap begitu Fang?"_

 _"Aku... aku tak nak hidup keseorangan selepas ini. Ibu bapa aku sudah tiada, abang aku pun sudah tiada.. tinggal aku seorang sahaja" Boboiboy pegang tangan Fang dan lalu dia berikan senyuman kepada kawan baik dia tetapi Fang tidak balas balik senyuman kawan dia "Kau nak tahu.. ucapan terakhir abang aku adalah Abang pergi dulu.. itu adalah ungkapan terakhir dari dia untuk aku.. aku tidak sangka ayat itu adalah ayat terakhir dia.. aku rasa.. aku rasa nak ikut sahaja dia"_

 _"Kau jangan cakap begitu. Kau masih ada kita orang lagi. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak akan tinggalkan kau atau biarkan kau bersendirian. Kau boleh tinggal di rumah aku"_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Jangan tapi tapi.. kau kuatkan hati kau Fang. Abang dan ibu bapa kau mesti tak nak lihat diri kau sentiasa lemah. Mereka mahukan kau teruskan kehidupan kau. Aku akan bantu kau sebab kau kawan baik aku"_

 _"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Aku sebenarnya.. aku nak bersama dengan abang aku tapi..."_

 _"Kau rehat sahajalah dulu"_

 _Fang tidak membantah, dia terus baringkan dirinya. Hati dia tetap mahu bersama dengan abangnya. Hati dia juga tidak henti-henti memanggil nama abangnya. Lalu dia pejamkan matanya buat kali terakhir_

Boboiboy membelek-belek plushie landak itu. Dia terjumpa zip di bahagian bawah plushie tersebut. Lalu dia membuka zip tersebut. Dia keluarkan sekeping gambar dari dalamnya. Boboiboy melihat gambar seorang adik dan juga seorang abang sedang tersenyum di hadapan kamera dan di belakang gambar itu ada tulisan Fang

"Abang dan adik selamanya" Boboiboy menyimpan balik gambar tadi "Fang, aku harap kau bahagia di sana. Aku harap kau dan abang kau akan bahagia di sana selama-lamanya. Berbahagialah kau di sana bersama abang kau dan juga ibu bapa kau.. selamat tinggal, sahabat ku"

 _"Selamat tinggal, Boboiboy"_

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak :3 kalau tak ok.. minta maaf yea T_T**

 **p/s - kalau ada sama dengan mana-mana cerita fanfic.. maaf yea T_T author tak tahu**


End file.
